What happens at Midnight
by Snipergrrl
Summary: HarryDraco Yaoislash Songfic oneshot set to I Hate Everything About You by 3Days Grace. My first yaoi and lemon ever so no flames. thanx 2 sam, sara, and littlemissyaoi


I own nothing. Three Days Grace owns "I Hate Everything About You". J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

If you don't know the song, go and listen to it. Plz.

* * *

Harry Potter stood in the third floor corridor. It was usually abandoned so he slid out from under his invisibility clock. He glanced around the room. Empty. So **_he_** wasn't there, not yet anyway. The brunet adjusted his glasses and admired the secret room **_he _**had created. A bed was the center of the room; it was laced in black and soft to the touch. The room looked morbid, as was the personality of is originator. The walls were clothed with pictures or the Holocaust and Salem Witch Trials. 

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

'_How could someone who prided themselves with being perfect be consistently late all the freakin' time?' _Harry wonders this sometimes but never complained. The door creaked open to expose his sexiest enemy. Blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight that made its way into the dark room. "You're late…. Again Malfoy," Harry was oddly calm whenever they were alone. Draco glared, "I dragged my arse from the dungeons and this is the thanks I get?"

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Harry sneered seductively, locking his eyes with the slytherin's icy pools, "Then drag your ass here and let me thank you properly." Neither broke eye contact as the both edged closed. Soon the boys were nose to nose. The sexual tension of seven long years was every so often relieved and they knew soon they would go their separate ways. Still hating each other, but for now there was only desire and passion

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?

Draco pulled away. "What the hell Potter?Are you going to stand there and do nothing?" Harry didn't say anything. He just locked his lips on Malfoy's for a long, and hard kiss. Surprisingly, Draco did not pull away from the roughness. He only kissed back, not knowing what this would lead to, or what Harry may be thinking. All he could think about at the moment was how dreamy Harry's kisses were and how soft and loving his touch was. Harry's hands soon found their way to Draco's belt and started to play with the buckle teasingly. Draco broke the kiss and stared into Harry's deep emerald eyes. It had always appeared that Draco hated Harry. Everything about him. And at the same time he loved him and couldn't wait to have him all to himself.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

_'This is it.'_ Draco thought. '_I want him now.'_ "I want you now Potter." Draco whispered seductively in Harry's ear, kissing his neck. Harry let out a low, breathy moan, as he dropped to his knees and started to slowly remove Draco's shirt, kissing up his pale, fit stomach every inch that the shirt went up. When he reached Draco's chest, he teasingly flicked the nipple with his tongue. Draco let out a tiny little moan.

_Only when I stop to think about it  
_

_I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?_

Again Harry amused himself with the buckle of Draco's belt. Draco was hard and Harry's movements only excited him more. The blonde grinded his hips to make contact Potter's hands, cheeks, and part of him, that Draco's clothed length could touch. The slytherin suddenly let out a sigh of frustration. The brunet boy looked up at him with a mock innocence. "What do you what, Malfoy? " he purred seductively. "What can I **do** for you?"

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

"Please…" he let out another strangled breath. Harry however smirked, enjoying having the power in this round. "Please what, Draco?" 'Draco' The Gryffindor only used his real name in sex as a taunt. It rolled off his tongue and drove his partner mad. "Please… Make me cum… " Harry's sadistic smile widened "Do you need it?" A whimper was his only reply. "Say it. Draco, tell me how much you need it. How much you need me."

_  
I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me.  
Why do you love me?_

"I need you… I need you, so much… Harry." The brunet smiled to himself. _'Malfoy you are so easily broken.' _The only reason Potter complied so easily way because the blonde sounded so pathetic begging and whining. The Gryffindor unbuckled and unzipped Draco's trousers, pulling out his large manhood. Harry steadied one hand at the base of the blonde's cock. The other hand massaged the prince of slytherin's balls, eliciting a groan from him. The Golden boy licked the head of Draco's length, tasting his pre-cum.

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

The blonde whimpered in need. Finally Harry took Draco's hard member in, sucking lightly. The dark haired boy's tongue dancing against Malfoy. He felt his own need rush through him. His hand slithered from the Slytherin's balls, into his pants. Stroking himself in time it his sucking and bobbing on Draco's cock. The pace quickened and the room was filled with mews from the adoring blonde. Harry felt Malfoy intertwine his fingers in the unruly hair, shoving his hot mouth further down the Prince of Slytherin's length, causing him to gag somewhat. "Harry…oh gods!" Breathy pants came and left Potter's ears. The grip on the brunet hair tightened as Draco reached his climax. His seed spilling down his enemy's throat. A moment latter Harry came like a freight train, muttering incomprehensible nonsense on Malfoy's hip. The spent lovers (if you would call them that) dragged themselves onto the bed. Harry contently watched the blonde drift to sleep "I hate you, Malfoy!" He sighed. To his surprise the resting figure retorted "I hate you more, Potter."

_  
I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?_

After a few hours of sleep, the boys parted.

And live was as it always was.


End file.
